


But Where Does It All Go?

by Saraste



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Food, Humour, M/M, bagginshield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5495837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin is presented with a full table (sparse by hobbitish standards) and some information over Hobbit meals by a somewhat cheeky Bilbo. But where does it all go?</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Where Does It All Go?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katajainen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katajainen/gifts).



> This is for katajainen, who complained over lack of bagginshield. It's not much but a morsel of bagginshield is still a morsel of bagginshield. Thanks for feeding me today!<3*hug*

'How many meals?' Thorin asked, flabbergasted, eyeing the table _groaning_ with food. The selection was a bit sparse, given the supply-situation in the winter, yet there seemed to be endless amounts, to a Dwarven eye.

 

'Six, seven if we are particularly peckish on that day', Bilbo replied absently, moving a dish so it was just perfect.

 

'But where does it all go?' Thorin had to ask, even if he did know all too well. For had he not had his hands on Bilbo's naked body often enough, caressing and exploring?

 

'Well, to uphold stamina, of course', was the cheeky reply.

 


End file.
